Christmas is calling
by Yumiko Kazumi
Summary: One-shots of different pirate crews, pirates and marines trying to celebrate christmas which includes decorating the tree, baking cookies and so on... and naturally failing in all that XD... may OOC-ness and characters all belong to Oda... sadly -.-
1. Strawhats

It was _that_ time of the year again…

Christmas.

Don't get me wrong! It was a time of love which families and Nakamas spent in peace and harmony baking cookies and decorating everything festively. And exactly there laid the problem…

"Where in hell, did you get a blue and _**sparkly**_ Christmas tree?"

"Uhm… you know… we just…"

Slowly the sniper and the reindeer slid behind Luffy's legs.

"But Nami it's cooooool!" the strawhat wearer whined.

"It is SPARKLY!"

"But…"

"No buts!..." The trio made a step back trying to get out of reach of the navigator's deadly fist. "And now bring it back!"

Silence.

"You can't give it back, can't you?"

Slight nods.

Nami groaned.

"Don't worry Navigator-san." Robin smiled. "I think the tree is pretty."

"ROBIN-CHAWN IS RIGHT"

"Idiot…"

"Did you say something mosshead?"

Instantly cook and swordsman started their usual quarrel.

"Good I give up… but I hope for you that you bought at least some acceptable decoration." Nami said in a dangerous low voice looking expectantly at the last two members of the Strawhat crew.

"Don't worry, girly, we got exactly what you wanted." Franky said, pulling his sunglasses up.

"We got Christmas balls, tinge and fairy lights… Yohohoho."

Nami nodded approvingly turning to the bags and…

"LUFFY!"

The strawhat captain was munching happily at the tinge.

Punching Luffy out of the way Nami grabbed the shopping bags intending on saving what was there to save. Unfortunately there was nothing left. Luffy had eaten every single piece of decoration, hadn't he? But no there in a corner of the bag was… okay what in hell was _**that**_?

Nami slowly pulled a box of Christmas balls in the shape of meat out of the bags. The orange haired woman trembled.

"Luffy…"

"Hmm~…" the strawhat wearer looked innocently at her.

A second later he was knocked into a wall.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO EAT EVERYTHING APART FROM THE ONES THAT ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE MEAT?"

Nami was near beating the crap out of Luffy the next moment.

"MEAT!"

When Luffy tried to eat the last Christmas balls, he received another bump from Nami. Ignoring Luffy's now unconscious form the navigator took a deep breath.

"Okay damage containment…" She started. "Franky please built new fairy lights, Usopp help Franky, Sanji prepare the food, Zolo help him and Chopper occupy Luffy. And when you are all done search for things we can hang on the tree."

"Aye." Everybody said in unison apart from Robin who just smiled.

About half an hour later the strawhats stood before the tree again admiring their work… or questioning it.

The blue and sparkly tree was now hanged with the meat-shaped Christmas balls, blossoms in different colors, oranges, stars made of toothpicks, empty Sake-bottles, dried Sakura-blossoms, bells that were tied to tiny bones and missiles Usopp swore weren't going to explode… hopefully. Oh and of course the fairy lights.

"Hey Franky were did you even get the all the light bulbs from so fast." Chopper asked astonished.

"Oh them… They're the surrogate-bulbs for my nipple lights…"

Silence.

"Too much information…" Usopp said his eye twitching slightly.

For everybody's sake the decoration wasn't questioned further. Who knows were the decoration came from any way. Still… something was missing… but what?

Luffy stared with contracted eyebrows at the tree before he broke into a face splitting grin. Taking his hat off he stretched his arm until he was able to place the hat on the tree.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Nami asked in confusion.

"A tree topper." The future pirate king replied with a grin.

The others grinned and Robin chuckled.

It really was a crazy tree, but no one of them could deny that it resembled their crew better than a normal tree would ever have.

Nami thought smiling, while Sanji was serving the food, Luffy screaming for said, Zolo already drinking his first bottle of booze, Usopp, Chopper and Franky making nonsense, Brook playing 'Jingle Bells' on his violin and Robin enjoying the show.

Yes… it was just like them.

_I hope I didn't fail and made them to OOC… _

_Still I guess that won't be the last one^^. I already got some other ideas… _

_Oh and please review^^…_


	2. World Police pirates

A group of twelve people were making their way through the thick snow blanket.

For what they were searching you could ask…

Yeah…

That would be a really good question…

"Okay… Can somebody finally tells me were we're going?" A brown haired girl named Mina Nishikora asked a little unhappy. She was getting carried by a guy with off-white hair, Kaoru Kimura. Maybe somebody should have told her that a winter island wasn't the best place to wear a Victorian-era ball gown.

She and her comrades looked quizzically at their captain.

"I won't tell you, it's a surprise." Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin grinned at her crew.

"But it definitely is **no** strip club." She said with a stern look at her oldest crew member.

Phil F. Oldman , her gunner, gave her a pout and a glare taking a sip from his flask.

"And no brothel or anything of that kind!"

"I got it, I got it…" he murmured into his beard while the others snickered.

"Still… were are we going now and why in _hell_ are you even sure that this is the right island?" Hana Yakushi , the navigator, meant with a annoyed look rubbing her hands together in the weak attempt to warm herself up.

"I just know."

"You already said that on that autumn island we were nearly **eaten** by dinosaurs."

"That…!"

"And another time we were nearly killed, because we ran face front in a secret marine labor?"

"…"

"Oh and before you even start, there also was that other island which was inhabited by GIANT SPIDERS."

Silence.

"It's unnecessary to say that we nearly died AGAIN?"

"Good… I got it." Yuki-Rin pouted. "But this time I AM sure."

The crew rolled their eyes at their captain's antics.

"Let's hope for you, we'll not get into troubles…. AHH!" Barely finishing his sentence the chef of the crew, Sebastian Hozuki, tripped over his own feet and fell through a bush.

"Sebastian…?" Phil slowly pushed the branches aside and stared down a hill on its end laid said boy. He whistled. "Little cook is surpassing himself…"

Carefully the rest followed their cook's track trying not to fall themselves.

Finally they stood next to the poor boy and couldn't help but stare.

"Wow…" they said in unison.

"YES! I found it."

They turned simultaneously to look at their captain.

"What is _that_, Captain?..."

She grinned at them laughing inwardly at their obliviousness.

"This is the workshop of Santa Claus."

Silent starring.

"You're kidding us, right?"

"Nope"

"You chased from island to island to get HERE?"

"Uhm… maybe~"

The black haired navigator's eyebrow twitched.

"Let her be."

A calm voice interrupted the emerging danger of beating for Yuki-Rin.

The blond haired doctor of the Team America: World Police Pirates was the only one watching the scenery in front of her with a small smile.

The workshop was looking beautifully. A snow blanket enveloped the building and made it sparkle in the dim light of the day. It simply looked so peaceful, so unique…

"Happy Christmas…" Only this small whisper broke the silence as their captain smiled at them.

Everybody shared the smile in approval.

"Still… a strip club would have been better."

_I hope you'll liked it … even if you didn't please review, I am open for anything :D_

_For this OS I borrowed __Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin's crew… thanks to her^.~… I also hope that I wrote their personalities right^^_


End file.
